Detector de mentiras
by Xxx.OurDyingLove.xxX
Summary: Matt y Mello se ven obligados a ser humillados públicamente en un concurso de la tele con el fin de conseguir más dinero para su investigación contra Kira.¡Detector de mentiras! ¡Humillación! ¡Preguntas pervertidas! ¿Hace falta decir más? è é
1. Introducción

**Nuevo fic x_x Últimamente estoy que no paro xD **

**En fin, hace poco me pasaron un video de un concurso llamado "El juego de tu vida" dónde la gente se humilla publicamente contestando a preguntas rebuscadas (no se cómo le puede gustar a alguien ver eso...) Pero de todas formas me pareció buena idea para un fic de comedia Matt&Mello x)**

**Así que así están las cosas...**

**Matt y Mello se han quedado sin fondos para la investigación, la unica posibilidad que tienen para conseguir más dinero es presentarse a un concurso de televisión en el que serán sometidos a una maquina de la verdad. Por lo que se verán obligados a contestar preguntas algo comprometidas *-* Y por comprometidas quiero decir... ¿pervertidas? :S**

**Bueno, espero que os guste :)**

**

* * *

**

**- ¡Máldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios hemos acabado humillandonos de este modo?** - se lamentaba Mello atravesando nervioso una y otra vez la parte trasera del plató.

Le habían planchado el pelo, maquillado el rostro y puesto unas prendas de ropa ridículas de tonos demasiado coloridos para su gusto. Se pasó las manos sobre la cara tratando de quitarse la mayor parte de maquillaje posible, pues ir con ese aspecto estaba dañando su orgullo. La maquilladora, una mujer rechoncha de mejillas rosadas (según Matt lo más parecido a un pokemon que había visto en su vida) había amenazado con raparle el cabello al cero si se le pasaba por la cabeza modificar en algo los arreglos que le había hecho, pero eso a Mello le importaba bien poco. Ya se lo había dicho a Matt antes, como esa foca se atreviera a poner sus grasientos dedos sobre su cabellera probaría su pistola. (Aquí Matt había estallado a carcajadas. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan mal pensado?)

**- Mells, estate quieto, te lo suplico.** – pidió exasperado el pelirrojo, dirigiendole una mirada por encima de la pantalla de la gameboy a su amigo, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro soltando una larga retaíla de insultos.

**- No me da la puta gana.** – farfulló Mello. – **Todavía no entiendo como hemos terminado así, humillandonos en la jodida caja tonta por unos asquerosos billetes.**

**- Bueno, quizás si no te hubieras gastado tanto dinero en chocolate no nos hubieramos visto obligados a ingresar en este concurso.**

Mello le dedicó una mirada asesina por lo que Matt enmudeció y volvió a prestar toda la atención en su videojuego. Fue entonces cuando un hombre joven y trajeado caminó de pronto frente a ellos y propinandole unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda a Matt (gesto que no fue del agrado de Mello) les anució:

**- En seguida comenzamos a grabar, ¿Estais nerviosos, chicos?**

**- Bastante. **– admitió Matt tragando saliva.

**- Bueno, relajaros y recordad que teneis que ser sinceros para ganar.** - Y dicho esto se fue tan rápido como hubo venido, no sin antes hacerle una seña a los demás miembros del equipo para que se prepararan para empezar a grabar.

**- Ya sabes, Matt.** – habló Mello con autoridad **– Debes decir la verdad o nos quedaremos sin el dinero.**

**- ¿Pero y si las preguntas son muy personales? –** replicó el pelirrojo que siempre se había mostrado muy tímido a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos .

**- ¡Me importa una mierda! – **estalló Mello - **¡Por mi como si te preguntan si te meabas en la cama! ¡Necesitamos el PUTO dinero! Y no pienso hacer el ridiculo delante de miles de espectadores para luego marcharme con las manos vacías. ¡Mira, perro, como no ganemos juro que te reventaré a balazos!**

**- Está bien, está bien. –** se apresuró a asentir Matt, alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.

**- Todos a sus puestos.** – ordenó una voz.

Y Matt y Mello fueron conducidos a dos sillas frente a unas cuantas cámaras.

**- Me siento como un puñetero conejillo de indias**. – musitó Mello mientras le conectaban al detector de mentiras.

A su lado, a Matt, aunque mantenía el rostro sereno, le empezaban a sudar las manos. Una joven de pelo corto irrumpió en el plató con una enorme y claramente fingida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que alguien gritaba "Acción".

**¡Buenas noches! –** saludó la chica a la cámara –** Soy Kiyomi Takada y esto es El Juego De La Verdad, dónde nuestros concursantes tendrán que responder a unas cuantas preguntas incómodas para conseguir llevarse un millón de libras. Aquí, los tenemos.** – continuó señalando a los chicos, que tambien sonríeron nerviosa y falsamente. – **Son Mail Jeevas y Mihael Keehl ¿Qué me decís, chicos? ¿Empezamos con las preguntas?**

**¡Síííííííí! **– exclamó Matt contagiado por el entusiasmo de la presentadora. Mello se apresuró a dirijirle una mirada recriminante, y muerto de vergüenza por la reacción de su amigo, se tapó la cara con las manos.

* * *

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! Sí soy mala, lo dejo aquí por ahora ¬3¬ Al fin y al cabo sólo es la introducción ~**

**¿Bueno, que me decís? ¿Lo continúo? ¿Dejo de escribir y me dedico a otra cosa? ¡Reviews, por favor! ¡Me encantan los reviews! :3**

**Si quereis tambien me podeis dar ideas de preguntas retorcidas y humillantes :D ¡No importa lo retorcidas y humillantes que sean xD quiero saber hasta dónde podrá soportar el orgullo de Mello por un puñado de billetes (?)! ¡Serán bien recibidas :3 así que no tengais compasión! (Oh Dios, creo que me estoy volviendo cruel owo)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Sólo tres cositas antes de comenzar...**

**1- Perdón por tardar en publicar el primer capítulo, estaba ocupada estudiando y dibujando a Matt convertido en zombie. No me pregunteis por qué lo hice, pero me enorgullece decir que quedó sangrientamente bonito xD**

**2- ¡MIL GRACIAS A Glittery Soul, Red Crayon Princess, Another freakshow girl y Bellamita-Uchita por los reviews! :) Si no fuera por vosotras este fic hubiera seguido sin continuación, y probablemente yo estaría haciendo más estúpidos dibujos sin sentido.**

**3- Por último, y aunque seguramente ya lo habeis notado, este fic contiene palabras mal sonantes. Ni muchas, ni muy fuertes desde mi punto de vista, pero aun así aviso por si acaso, que no quiero traumar ni fastidiarle la inocencia a nadie.**

**

* * *

**

En el plató, los focos se ajustaron sobre los concursantes mientras el público aplaudía enfebrecido _(*Mentira, en realidad el publico se componía en su mayoría de ancianas demasiado ocupadas en su labor de coser como para aplaudir xD) _

**Bien. – **comenzó Takada dandose aires de misterio **- La primera pregunta es para Matt.**

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral antes de que la presentadora volviera a hablar. Al pelirrojo ya le temblaban las piernas de impaciencia. ¿Por qué narices no decía la pregunta de una vez en vez de mantenerse en silencio? Mientras esperaba a que Takada terminara de hacerse la interesante desvió la mirada hacia el público, pero se arrepentió de hacerlo al ver que una de las ancianas dejaba a un lado la bufanda que estaba cosiendo para mirarle lascivamente y dedicarle gestos obsecenos. "Oh, genial" pensó con sarcásmo, retirando rapidamente la vista.

**- Ahí va la pregunta. - **indicó la presentadora al fin. - **¿Llevas googles por ver demasiado porno? **_(*Googles: el tipo de gafas que lleva Matt.)_

**- ¡Que tontería! – **río Matt sacudiendo la cabeza** - ¡NUNCA es demasiado porno!**

**- Sí, Matt, es demasiado porno cuando no puedo descargar una máldita canción de 3:35 minutos porque la carpeta de descargas está llena de vídeos con nombres obscenos.** – protestó Mello frunciendo el ceño **- Por cierto, ya se te ha descargado "Super Guarro Bros" No pienso preguntar que es...**

**- Haces bien.**

**- Matt. – **exclamó Takada, tratando de atraer de nuevo la atención del pelirrojo.** - Responde a la pregunta.**

**- Mmm... ¿Sí, cual era?**

**- ¿Llevas googles por ver demasiado porno? **- repitió la presentadora muy a su pesar.

**- Ah... **– meditó - **Sí.**

Tras contestar, una sonrisa curvó sus labios, esto estaba resultando más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

**"Eso es... CIERTO" **afirmó una voz en off.

**- Qué pervertido. **- farfulló Mello.

**- No te pases, que ya es bastante dificil explicarselo a mi oculista.**

**- Pobre señor –** se compadeció el rubio con una mueca **- ha oído cosas que nadie merece escuchar.**

**- Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria.**

**- ¿Ha muerto?**

**- Todavía no, pero la semana que viene tengo que explicarle porque necesito cristales de tres dioptrías más y... ejem**.

Al escuchar la conversación Takada no pudo reprimir un gesto de desagrado.

**- ¡Disculpa! –** se quejó Matt al ver la reacción de la presentadora **- ¡Si las tías como tú no huyerais de mi ahora vería mucho mejor! ... Por cierto, ¿qué haces esta tarde?**

**- ¡Matt! –** chilló Mello.

**- ¿Qué? - **inquirió el interpelado con fingida inocencia - **¡Era simple curiosidad! Sólo intentaba ser amable...**

**- Claro, claro, eres todo un caballero. ¿Pero si en una situación normal te resulta imposible ligar, que te hace pensar que van a aumentar tus posibilidades después de que ella sepa la clase de vídeos que ves?**

**- No se. - **respondió encogiendose de hombros - **¿el optimismo?**

**- Dios, ¡Pero si sería un milagro que alguien se fijara en ti! Sólo hace falta ver la cara que ha puesto la presentadora para ver que tengo razón. ¡Estaba horrorizada! Era claramente una cara de asco, de querer pegarse un tiro en la cabeza.**

**- ¡No, lo que pasa esque estaba intimidada! - **protestó Matt ofendido.

**- ¡Que no! **– exclamó Mello entre carcajadas - **¿A quién vas a intimidar tú?**

**- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Que la conecten a la maquina!**

**- No nos desviemos del tema, porfavor. –** pidió Takada claramente incómoda. Pero fue prácticamente ignorada.

**- Eres un enfermo desesperado.**

**- ¿Yo? Te recuerdo que el chocolate es el sustituto del sexo y tú te comes doce tabletas diarias. ¿Quién es el desesperado aquí?**

**- ¡Estamos haciendo el ridículo en televisión! **- se lamentó el rubio ignorando el argumento de Matt - **¡Y**** por tu culpa nos van a sacar en los zappings de todos los canales! **

**- ¡Pero si has empezado tú!**

Mello le miró de tal manera que si las miradas matasen, Matt hubiera muerto dos millares de veces, todas de ellas de forma sangrienta, lenta y dolorosa. El pelirrojo comprendió que lo mejor sería darle la razón y, tal y como habían acordado, limitarse a responder con sinceridad a todas las málditas preguntas para largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Al fin los chicos se calmaron y callaron aunque se dirigieron unas cuantas miradas amenazadoras. La presentadora lanzó un suspiro. Desde que aceptó el trabajo fue consciente de que le tocaría entrevistar a gente extraña. ¿Quien sabe? Gordos que secretamente son travestis, mujeres que condimentan la comida de sus hijos con mata-ratas... Pero la verdad, no se esperaba un rubio vestido de actor porno/sado y un pelirrojo con gafas de bucear sacando a relucir los trapos sucios del otro sin ni si quiera necesidad de preguntarles al respecto. En cuanto terminara el programa pensaba plantarse en la mesa de su jefe y pedirle un aumento de sueldo. Si es que conseguía salir con vida de allí.

**- B-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Mello. – **prosiguió tras consultar la lista de preguntas que tenía entre las manos. Miró la pregunta. Miró al chico rubio. Volvió a mirar la pregunta. Sí, definitivamente este sería un programa muy largo. Cogió aire y prosiguió **- ¿Te tocó hacer de princesa en una actuación de primaria?**

**- ¿¡QUÉ! –** gritó Mello enfurecido **- ¡N-No!**

**- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Mentira! ¡Yo me acuerdo de eso! **– le corrigió Matt **- "Oh, bella Mellisa, súbete a la repisa!"**

**- ¡Calla, ímbecil, tú hacias de piedra!**

**- Bueno, al menos no llevaba un vestido rosa.**

**- ¡Pagarás por esto cómo no te calles!**

**- Si, alteza. – **respondió con una pequeña reverencia que hizo que Mello se enfureciera aún más. No le gustaba que dudaran de su masculinidad, no le gustaba ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA que dudaran de su masculinidad...

**- ¿Podrías responder a la pregunta? **– pidió la presentadora algo sobrecogida.

**- ¡Sí, demonios, sí, no había suficientes actrices y hice de princesa!**

**- Estabas muy guapo con máscara de pestañas. -** se apresuró a añadir Matt.

**Eso es... VERDAD. **dictaminó la voz en off.

Matt estalló a carcajadas.

**- ¡Joder, Matt, cierra la boca!**

**- Tapamela tú.**

**- Eres un cerdo.**

**- ¡Y tú un travelo, guapa! – **canturreó el pelirrojo.

Takada intuyó por la vena hinchada en el cuello del rubio lo que pasaría a continuación, así que se enfundó de nuevo en su sonrisa falsa y se dirigió a la cámara con voz entusiasta.

**- Bueno, vamos a publicidad. ¡Pero en seguida volvemos! **_[*Aclaración: "En seguida" en televisión significa 120 minutos más tarde :) ]_

Mientras, en las gradas, la anciana de la mirada lasciva le comentaba a su compañera que a sus ojos Matt era "un mozo de buen ver." Y todo el mundo sabe lo que sucede cuando una anciana encuentra un mozo de buen ver...

_

* * *

_

**Bueeeno. Y esto ha sido el primer capítulo :D Por supuesto aún quedan muchos más, tengo bastantes preguntas en la manga pero me guardaré las mejores para el final (muahaha)**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! :) Y, creo que no hace falta que lo recuerde pero adoro los reviews. + Reviews = + Entusiasmo = Actualización más rápida :D**

**Dudas, sugerencias, criticas, quejas, chorradas varias, todo será bien recibido.**


End file.
